Dominic von Waldstein
Colonel Dominic von Waldstein (also known as Reverend Patientia) was a powerful Czech magician and a reverend in Zweihander. At 45, he was the youngest of the five reverends to be inducted. His skills pertained primarily to the manipulation of metal, stone, and blood. Appearance Von Waldstein is a tall, built man with clear blue eyes and long, prematurely gray hair that he ties into a thick braid. He wears a German army uniform, complete with saber and all. The saber is made from pure steel, which he manipulates into different shapes to help him in combat situations. History Early Life Von Waldstein was born in the city of Prague in 1865, the third of six children. Born to a minor Austrian noble family who had fallen in status in wealth over the previous decade, Von Waldstein studied magic from an early age, showing an incredible work ethic and considerable talent even as a young man. The Kindergarten In 1883 he was admitted into the Theresian Military Academy as part of their experimental magical division, spearheaded by Zweihander to search for magical talent in Germany and Austria-Hungary. The program, called The Kindergarten, used harsh tactics and brainwashing to get the most they could out of the young man put through the program, pitting the young magicians against each other in increasingly violent ways, hoping to create through strategically applied stress and a hypercompetitive atmosphere the most powerful magicians they could. The project at the Theresian Military Academy had more violent results than almost anywhere else, with attacks on other students being frequent and gruesome. By far the worst of these attacks was perpetrated by Von Waldstein, who, having grown tired of being attacked by his fellow classmates, systematically slaughtered them all by manipulating the iron in their blood, essentially ripping them apart from the inside out. By the end of the night, he was the only student of The Kindergarten left standing. This attracted the attention of Frederick von Zahringen, who, admiring the child's ruthlessness, sent Johann Reuchlinn down to tutor him personally. He left the academy a Major in the Austrian military and a Templar of Zweihander. Templar Over the ensuing years, Von Waldstein developed his craft in the field, working as a strongman and assassin for Zweihander. Using his impressive physical strength and his blood-manipulating abilities he dispatches several hundreds of the organization's enemies from the period between 1887 to 1910. As a calling card, he left a statue of his victim forged from their own solidified blood. This is where he gained the name "Ironblood" from. When not undertaking an assassination mission, Von Waldstein pursued his own research in the field of soul transferring, hoping that it might offer the key to Transcendence, a concept introduced to him by Reuchlinn in order to prepare him for his induction as a Reverend. It was also during this time that Von Waldstein was transferred to Berlin, assuming the position of Colonel in the German military based on his connections with Zweihander. Reverend In preparation for the brewing conflict between Zweihander and The Silver Twilight, Von Waldstein was promoted to reverend, becoming known officially as "Reverend Ironblood". Two years later he was sent to Greenland, where he was appointed to the Nuuk area. To prepare for the arrival of Anne de Chantraine, Von Waldstein created a small battalion of blood-statues by killing local residents. Abilities Weapons * Luger P08 Parabellum: 90%, damage 2d8 * Saber: 80%, damage 1d8+1+db Spells * Blood Control * Metal Control * Stone Control * Steal Life Skills * Bargain 40% * Conceal 90% * Credit Rating 80% * Cthulhu Mythos 5% * Fast Talk 60% * First Aid 70% * Hide 85% * History 30% * Jump 50% * Library Use 40% * Listen 70% * Martial Arts 80% * Occult 60% * Persuade 60% * Psychoanalysis 70% * Psychology 70% * Sneak 80% * Spot Hidden 80% * Throw 70% * Track 90% Languages * German 90% * Czech 99% * English 80% * Latin 60% Category:Characters